Above Everything There is Love
by kateg20
Summary: With everything around them falling apart, Troy and Gabriella must prove that above everything there is love.
1. Long Live The Montez Family

**Ok: I got this idea after reading a book about the Romanov family. This is just a prolouge and I understand that somethings will be confusing, but it will all be cleared up as we go along with this sotry. Enjoy. I do not own anything HSM related.**

"In my hands I have the warrants for the death of the imperial Montez family." a rebel officer smirked to the once royal family.

"What?" Emperor Alberto Montez demanded stading up. "This can not be possible!"

"I'm afraid, Emperor. The new government has sent word from the capital."

The Montez family looked in shock and terror at each other. Next to the emperor was his Empress Maria. On the other side of her was her husband's heir, their only son, Prince Alexander. He was only fifteen years old. Behind the three of them were the four Grand Dutchesses, Isabelle, Elizabeth, Josephine and Gabriella. Isabelle was the oldest at twenty-two, ELizabeth was next at twenty-one. Josephine was nineteen and Gabriella was the youngest daughter at seventeen.

"Your country is changing." the officer stated as several men entered the basement behind them. "The new government is concerned that all of your supporters will try to get you back in power and we just can not have that."

"At least spare of my children." Alberto pleaded. "I beg you, as a father, please spare my children."

"I'm sorry." the officer stated, not feeling apologetic at all. "Long live the Emperor."

The next thing the Montez family knew, their patriarch at been shot in the head quickly followed by his heir. The Grand Dutchesses screamed in fright . Soon the room was filled with gun shots. Once all the screaming ceased, the soldiers began the tasks of trying to sneak out the bodies without them being seen.

Meanwhile, in the one of the palace's secret passage ways, a young man was trying to save the royal family. The young man had known them his whole life. His father had been the Emperor's longtime friend and general in his army. Jack Bolton had been killed the week before when word got out about an upsrising to get the family out of captivity and back in power. Now, it was up to his son, Troy Bolton. His father had told him it was worth getting at least one member of the family to safety, that way the Montez family would still live on. Troy's pace quickened when he heard the gun shots and the screams started. He peeked through a one way mirror that was made to look like a portrait in its frame on the other side. His eyes settled on the one dutchess who always had his heart, the Grand Dutchess Gabriella Montez. The two had been playmates when they were children and soon grew up to be lovers. Their fathers were just starting to arrange for their marriage that was to have happened in a year's time. But that was before the war started.

When the fighting turned deadly, the family began to evacuate the palace servants and their familes before even thought of themselves. On the night that the Montez family had planned to escape, the rebel army showed up on their doorstep. For six months, the family was a hostage in their own palace. The soldiers leered at the young Dutchesses with hunger and lust. Before he was kicked out of the palace, Troy made it his job to escort Gabriella wherever she went in the palace to ensure that the invadors kept their hands off of her. If only Gabriella's sister, Josephine, had someone to watch over her. Within a month of being taken hostage, the nineteen year old had been raped by a soldier. Troy remembered hearing the sobs as he guarded the room Josephine and Gabriella shared together. Gabriella held her older sister through the night as she wept. The younger sister felt guilty about having her own personel body guard when her sisters did not.

Troy had not wanted to leave Gabriella and her family, but his father needed his help to form a plan to get the family to safety before it was too late. The small army gathered underground. The townspeople loved the royal family and many volunteered to help get them out of the country. What they had not planned on was a warrant for Jack Bolton's arrest. Jack knew that if he had been arrested, he'd be tortured to death in the most painful way known to man. So, when the rebel army found him, he began taking shots before a bullet to his chest killed him. Troy had no time to mourn his father as it was now up to him to rescue the Montez family. Only he knew of the secret passage way was located. He instructed that the volunteers, which now included his and Gabriella's life long friends, to meet him where another passage way that would take them out of the country unnoticed started. They were told if Troy had not joined them by sunrise to go on without him. They all hoped that it would not come to that.


	2. First Suitor

"You are almost there, You're Highness." the doctor announced to the laboring woman.

"You said that an hour ago." Maria cried.

Currently, Emperor Alberto and Empress Maria were in their private chambers. Maria was in the final stage of delivering their fourth child. The country and themselves were all hoping that she would give birth to Alberto's heir. But Alberto and Maria swore that if they did have another girl, she was a blessing, just like her three older sisters, and would be loved dearly by her parents.

"One more push my love." Alberto told his wife.

With one more push, a baby's cry filled the room. Alberto and Maria looked up to see their new baby daughter. Dark hair sat on top of her head, matching her mother and sisters. The doctor placed the baby in Maria's arms. Despite adding their fourth daughter, and not their heir, Maria and Alberto had proud smiles on their faces.

"What will the Grand Dutchess be called?" the doctor asked.

"Gabriella Tatiana Anastasia Victoria Montez." Alberto announced proudly.

In the nursery of the palace, Isabelle, Elizabeth and Josephine were waiting for word on their mother. Their nanny sat with them, offering them comfort whenever they heard their mother's painful cries echo through the palace. The youngest one, Josephine at age two, sobbed at hearing her mother in pain. Elizabeth tried to comfort her, their eldest sister, Isabelle, had a different idea.

"Stop your crying, Josephine." Isabelle snapped. "Mamma will be fine."

"Now, Isabelle." the nanny, Charlotte, chided the young dutchess. "Your sister is too young to know what's going on. All she knows is that her mother is in pain."

The nannies, just like the rest of the staff, called the young dutchesses by their first name. Alberto and Maria thought it would keep the children humble and feel more friendlier towards their staff. Josephine and Elizabeth enjoyed the thought of being friends with the staff while Isabelle only agreed to it because her parents told her to. She felt that since they were royalty that they should be shown respect like their parents. Only five, Isabelle was the handful of the family.

Just then, Alberto entered the room with a smile on his face. Josephine got up and toddled over to him. Her father saw her distress and swooped her up into his arms.

"What is the matter, my little one?" he questioned gently.

"Mamma." Josephine sobbed.

"She's been hearing the Empress screaming and she's been worried that something was wrong." Charlotte explained.

"Your mother is just fine, Cub." Alberto told her using his pet name for her. "She has just had your new baby sister."

"A sister!" Isabelle and Elizabeth asked together, but in completely different tones.

"Gabriella." Alberto confirmed.

"Another sister?" Isabelle asked again disappointedly. "There are already three of us."

"Well, now there are four of you." Alberto told his oldest. "Do you all want to meet Gabriella?"

The proud father led his three oldest daughters out of the nursery. Maria was in her bed with the newest addition to their family nestled safely in her arms. A small, blissful smile appeared on her face as her husband led in their three daughters.

"Mamma!" Josephine exclaimed happily trying to get out of Alberto's arms.

"Be careful Josephine." Alberto told the two year old as he sat her on the large bed. "Your mother's been through alot."

"Come meet your sister, girls." Maria beckoned Isabelle and Elizabeth.

The two girls climbed onto the bed gently and crawled over to their mother and Josephine. Alberto stood next to the bed, smiling proudly down at his family. Gabriella opened her eyes and let out a quiet yawn just as there was a knock at the door.

"Jack!" Alberto announced happily. "Lucielle, come in."

Jack and Lucielle Bolton entered the room. Jack and Alberto had been best friends since they were boys and Lucielle and Maria had been longtime friends as well. In Lucielle's arms was Troy Alexander Bolton, the thrid addition and first boy to the Bolton family. Mary and Emma were four and three years old. Troy was the last baby to be born in the palace, eighteen months ago. Maria had assisted in Troy's birth just as Lucielle had assisted with Gabriella's.

"Congratulations on you new addition, Al." Jack stated to his friend.

"Thank you." Alberto replied. "And how is our little General doing today?"

"Just fine. Already a master at his toy sword."

"Jack has already proclaimed that Troy will your youngest protector." Lucielle stated.

"And closes ally."

"Well, let's introduce them." Alberto stated.

Lucielle carried her son over to Maria who was adjusting her daughter so she could meet her new friend. Troy was busy looking around the room to notice the newborn. The way her mother had placed her, Gabriella had a perfect view of her two new visitors.

"Troy." Lucielle said getting her son's attention. "Say hello to Gabriella."

"Hi." Troy greeted as he tried to lean forward towards the baby.

"Do you want to kiss her hello?" Maria asked.

Lucielle helped Troy lean forward more and he gently placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's forehead. Gabriella's tiny hand reached out and latched onto Troy's slightly larger one. The four adults watched as the two babies held onto each other's hands.

"It seems that Gabriella already has her first suitor." Maria announced. "And I do not think that either one minds or cares that they are just babies."

The thought was not ignored by the fathers. They looked at one another and both silently agreed to a promise. The promise being that if their children did fall in love with one another in the future, nothing or nobody would stand in their way. True love is the people you love, not their status.


	3. New Friends

**Five Years Later**

"Papa!" Gabriella cried happily as soon as Alberto entered the palace.

"My Gabby!" Alberto laughed as he scooped his youngest daughter up. "I missed you so."

"I missed you too, Papa."

"Gabby!" a young boy's voice called out.

"Troy!" Gabriella called happily. "Papa's home!"

Troy and Gabriella were each other's best friend. They could often be seen running around the palace together. Alberto was like a second father to the boy and whenever he came back from another country, he always brought Troy something back, like he did with his own children.

"Come on out, son." Alberto called to the boy, who quickly joined him and Gabriella.

"Did you have fun, Papa?" Gabriella asked.

"It was not very much fun without you, your sisters and brother and your mother."

"And me?" Troy asked.

"And you." Alberto quickly agreed.

After Alberto was settled and welcome back, Troy and Gabriella ran to go play outside. There was a swing tied to a tree in the front grounds. Whenever one of the Duchesses or once he was old enough, the prince, went outside, even if it was just outside the door, a guard was always present. With their guard watching over them, the two children ran over to the swing that was tied up one a large tree's branch.

"Come on, Gabby." Troy called. "I'll push you!"

"Ok." Gabriella agreed.

Despite being only five and six, Gabriella and Troy knew that they were not like regular children. She was a Grand Duchess and he was being groomed to be a general in the Royal Army. But, to the two of them, they were just Troy and Gabriella.

"What do you think it's like?" Gabriella asked.

"What's what like?" Troy asked he pushed her on the swing.

"Being like our Mommies and Daddies."

"I don't know. My sisters say they kiss all the time."

"I heard some of the maids say that they play in their room by themselves."

"But we play in your room by themselves and we're not a mommy and daddy." Troy pointed out.

"Yeah, but the maids said this happens after we go to bed." Gabriella replied.

"Oh."

Just then they heard laughter coming from children that sounded like somewhere near the same age as them. Troy stopped the swing and helped Gabriella get down. A group of children were passing by the palace.

"Hello." Gabriella greeted them.

"Do you want to play with us?" Troy asked. "We've got a swing and lots of trees."

"We can't, the gates are closed." the tanned boy stated.

"I'll go ask my father if it's ok to open the gates." Gabriella announced.

Alberto was in his study looking over some documents. Maria was knitting a blanket in a chair facing the window. While it was common for a husband to look somewhere else for sexual gratification, Alberto never strayed away from his wife. Maria had given him four beautiful girls and a wonderful boy. Isabelle was ten but felt like she was at least eighteen. She and the oldest Bolton daughter, Anna, were best friends and often rolled their eyes at their younger siblings. Elizabeth was now nine years old and was quiet and reserved. She would often be seen with Isabelle and Anna because they were the closes in age to her. Josephine was seven and her best friend was Emma Bolton. Alexander was three and the youngest of them all, but was still too young to play with his older siblings. It was almost certain that once he was, he would join Troy and Gabriella on their adventures. And then, there was Gabriella. At of all of his daughters, she was the one who resembled Maria the most. Despite being so far apart in age, Gabriella and Elizabeth were the closes to each other. Gabriella's laughter was a recurring favorite sound of the palace.

"Mamma, Papa!" Gabriella called running into the study.

"What is it, Gabriella?" Maria asked putting her knitting aside.

"Can you open the palace gates?"

"Whatever for?"

"Troy and I met people our age and we want to play with them." Gabriella explained to them. "Please Papa."

"Come on, Maria." Alberto told his wife, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "Let's go meet Gabby and Troy's new friends."

"Yay!" Gabriella cheered.

Alberto and Maria walked on either side of Gabriella, her hands clasped in theirs. As soon as they stepped outside, the guards all stood at attention. As he was being pulled by Gabriella, Alberto signaled for them to be at ease. The group of children looked in shock as their Emperor appeared before them.

"Troy, why don't you introduce us." Maria said kindly.

"This is Chad, Taylor, Martha, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan." Troy introduced.

"You're Highnesses." the girls curtsied.

"I'll have the gates opened." Alberto announced.

"And I'll have word sent to your families so they do not worry." Maria told them.

For the whole day, the group of children played in the gardens. Their parents were shocked when personal messages from the Empress arrived stating that their children were over at the palace. Their parents arrived seeing Maria serving lemonade and Alberto entertaining the children with a few magic tricks. The Evans, Baylor's, Danforths, McKessie and Cox families were surprised when they were told that they and their families were always welcomed at the palace.

That evening, the palace was holding a banquet for a visiting diplomat. Only members of the royal family who were attending were Maria and Alberto. All the girls helped their mother get ready. Gabriella's job was putting Maria's perfume on. The young girl was proud and excited about her job.

"Are you ready, my love?" Alberto asked, dressed in full uniform.

"I just need my perfume." Maria answered.

"Here I am, Mamma!" Gabriella announced.

Maria sat down and allowed Gabriella to spray the French perfume on her. Maria kissed her four daughters in thanks. Alberto held his hand out to his wife and led her down the hall. Goodnight kisses were exchanged and the Emperor and Empress made their way down the stairs. Gabriella stood on her tiptoes and waved goodbye to her parents. Troy ran up next to her.

"Your mom looks very pretty." Troy said to her.

"Mamma's always pretty." Gabriella replied.

"Just like you." Troy replied softly making Gabriella smile shyly at him.

"Gabriella!" Natasha, Gabriella's nanny, screeched. "You're in your nightgown."

"Yes." Gabriella agreed looking at her white nightgown as if it was nothing.

"And you're in the presence of a young man." Natasha said picking the five year old up in her arms. "Say goodnight."

"Goodnight Troy." Gabriella called.

"Night, Gabby."

"You should be getting to bed yourself, Troy Bolton." Natasha ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Troy agreed looking at Gabriella until she disappeared into her chambers with her nanny.


	4. Scarlet Fever

Troy walked out of his family's chambers. Right away he could tell something was not right. The air was heavy. The palace was quiet, too quiet. Every morning, he generally heard the staff talk through the halls and often heard Gabriella's giggles. With Christmas, two weeks away, he figured he'd hear her giggling with excitement. As he neared Gabriella's chambers, Troy noticed several people gathered out in the hallway, Alberto, Alexander, Isabelle, Elizabeth and Josephine. The Emperor was pacing back and forth with worry etched into his face. Troy ran up to Gabriella's door and put his hand on the door knob to go in.

"Troy, you can't go in there." Alberto said, stopping the young boy.

"Why?" Troy asked. "I go in there all the time."

"Gabriella's sick." Alberto continued. "She can't leave her room."

"Then I'll go in there."

"Not yet, the doctor's in there."

Maria sat next to her daughter as the doctor her out. Gabriella's face was pale and her hair was matted with sweat as she shivered. Her eyes were barely able to stay open. Maria caressed her youngest daughter's face as she coughed. The doctor looked over to the Empress and motioned for her to follow him so that Gabriella would not be able to hear the discussion they were about to have.

"I'll be right back, My Love." Maria whispered before kissing Gabriella on her forehead.

"Doctor, what is wrong with my daughter?" Alberto asked as the doctor stepped out with Maria. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm afraid that the Grand Duchess has Scarlet Fever." the doctor told everyone.

"Do we to have all the children sent away until Gabriella is well once again?" Maria asked nervously, thinking about all of her children as well as the Bolton children.

"That will not be necessary, just as long none of them go in and she does not come out of her chambers."

Troy was sitting in his lessons. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Martha were with him, as well as Gabriella and his sisters. Nobody but Isabelle and Martha were able to focus on their school work. The palace seemed dead without Gabriella well. Eight year old Troy found himself staring out the window at the swing he and Gabriella spent so much time on. Their tutor would gently pat him on the shoulder to try and get him back on task.

"Can I make Gabby a card?" Troy asked. "Please? She's my best friend."

"I do not think that will be a problem." Pierre Andres replied kindly.

The children had many tutors but their favorite was Pierre Andres. He came from France and taught French, Literature, and Art to the children. The girls loved to hear story about Paris and were anxious to see if it was as romantic as stories said it was.

"After lessons do you want to go swing?" Martha asked Troy as he began to work on his special project for Gabriella.

"No, I only swing with Gabriella." Troy answered.

Word had spread throughout the city about Gabriella. Several people were standing outside the palace holding vigils for the young girl. While it was almost impossible that Gabriella would ever sit on the throne, the people loved her dearly. Several palace guards had gone out to the toy store and bought out its entire stock of Teddy Bears for her. Troy sat out in the hallway outside her room every free chance he got. He had not been outside once since Gabriella had gotten sick.

Gabriella was in her bed. Her mother was dabbing her forehead with a cold compress. Sweat glistened all over her. Maria had not left her daughter's side once. Her heart was breaking at the sight of her daughter so sick and weak and to see Troy sitting out there so helpless without his best friend there to comfort him. Whenever Gabriella was scared or sad, Troy was the one who get her to smile. Alberto came in to check on her whenever he had the chance, bringing little trinkets to help make Gabriella feel better.

"Your grandparents are coming in from Lichtenstein to see you." Maria stated quietly.

"Can I see Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"No, Darling, I'm afraid not." Maria answered in a quiet whisper. "You do not want Troy to get sick do you?"

"No."

After he was ready for bed, Troy went to his mom. Lucille saw her son and beckoned him close to her. Troy crawled up in to her lap.

"I miss Gabby."

"I know you do. We all do."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Of course she is. Gabby's mother and the doctor are taking very good care of her."

"I'm going to marry her, Mom." Troy proclaimed.

Lucille looked down at her son, expecting him to laugh and tell her he was kidding. She was shocked and stunned by his sudden announcement and the fact that he was serious, at only eight years old. Troy's blue eyes shone in promise.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"Just a feeling I have." Troy answered.

The next afternoon, King William and Queen Madeline arrived at the palace. Madeline quickly raced up to Gabriella's room. Maria was dabbing Gabriella's forehead when she approached the bed. Gabriella's eyes were closed. The elder mother and daughter shared a soft smile between each other before turning their attention to the sick little girl.

"Gabriella." Maria whispered softly. "Wake up, My Love, your grandmother's here."

"Grandmamma?" Gabriella whispered.

"I'm right here, Ducky." Madeline announced using her nickname for Gabriella. "Grandpa and I rushed here just for you."

"I missed you." Gabriella stated quietly.

"I missed you, too." Madeline replied. "Maria, you look exhausted, why don't you get some rest. I'll stay here with Gabriella. The children are decorating the Christmas tree, enjoy some time with them."

"I don't know." Maria replied glancing at Gabriella, obviously not wanting to leave her side, even though her own mother was going to stay with her.

"I promise you that I won't leave her side."

"Can I see Grandpapa?" Gabriella questioned.

"I will bring word of your request to him." Maria told her. "Thank you, Mother."

Christmas was only two days away. Because of Gabriella's illness, there was not much celebrating. Finally, with Gabriella still sick, Alberto and Maria decided to salvage part of the holidays for their children as well as the Bolton children.

"Mother!" Isabelle, Elizabeth, Josephine and Alexander cried happily rushing to her.

"How's Gabriella?" Alberto asked.

"No difference." Maria answered. "Although, she is asking for her grandfather."

"I am on my way." William told his daughter.

"Can I see Gabby?" Troy asked Maria.

"No, Sweetheart, I'm afraid not." Maria told him sadly. "Maybe on Charismas."

"Ok." Troy agreed sadly.

"Hello, Ducky." William greeted Gabriella.

"Grandpapa." Gabriella said weakly, but happily.

"I hear you're not feeling very well."

"No."

"Well, you need to."

"I'm trying."

"Yes, you are, and we are all very proud of you for doing so."

Christmas Eve had arrived. The Royal Family was getting ready to head to midnight mass. Natasha was going to stay with Gabriella. Every year the family attended mass at the church and then Alberto gave his annual holiday speech from the grand balcony on the palace. Maria went in and checked on Gabriella one more time before leaving.

"She is in safe hand, Your Majesty." Natasha told her.

"I know she is." Maria agreed.

The family walked out to the carriages. Alberto, Maria, Alexander and Isabelle were in the first carriage while William, Madeline, Elizabeth and Josephine were in the second one. It was very somber in both knowing that Gabriella was still back at the palace sick.

"Natasha?" Gabriella asked shivering.

"Yes, Gabby?"

"I'm cold, I can't stop shaking."

"Let me check you before adding more coal to the fire." Natasha said placing a hand on Gabriella's forehead and then smiled softly.

"What is it?"

"Your fever's broken." Natasha answered. "You're going to be alright."

After mass, the family began to make their way back to the palace. Alexander was almost sound asleep. Just as they entered, Natasha was rushing down the grand staircase.

"Your Majesties, her fever has broken." she announced happily.

"It has?" Maria asked as they all headed upstairs.

Gabriella was sitting up in her bed for the first time since she had gotten sick. The snow was gently falling outside. She smiled, she always loved snow. She turned and saw her family enter her room. Maria and Madeline both had tears in their eyes.

"Mama!" Gabriella cried happily.

"My Baby!" Maria cried happily picking her up. "You're going to be alright."

"Gabby." Alberto said happily.

"Papa!"

"This is indeed a Christmas miracle."

"You're Highness, we are ready."

"Alright, let's go." Alberto announced.

Gabriella was wrapped in a large blanket and placed in William's arms. The family headed to the balcony. The Bolton family was already there waiting for them. Troy's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Gabriella in her grandfather's arms. While everyone else was outside during Alberto's speech, Gabriella and William waited inside, keeping Gabriella inside for as long as possible.

"Tonight, we celebrate the miracle of our lord and savior born to a virgin." Alberto announced towards the crowd at the end of the speech. "Tonight, I myself witnessed a Christmas miracle, in which I will share with you all now."

With that, Alberto went back inside. William gently placed Gabriella in his arms. The young girl wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Alberto stepped back outside on the balcony. Gabriella buried her further in her blanket. As soon as was visible, the crowd began to cheer loudly, their princess was well once again. Gabriella smiled shyly. Alberto smiled and began to wave, causing Gabriella to follow his lead.

Once things were settled back down, Gabriella was taken back to her room. Maria and Alberto settled her back in bed. Both kissed her on top of her head. Gabriella looked up at both of them.

"Will I get to be with everyone tomorrow?" she asked. "I'm tired of being in here."

"We will see how you are tomorrow." Maria told her gently.

"Thank you, Mama."

"Goodnight, Pup." Alberto whispered.

"Goodnight, Papa."

Despite sleeping for almost two weeks straight, Gabriella was exhausted. She settled into bed and closed her eyes. The door quietly creaked open and then closed. Gabriella sat up to see a boy's outline standing there.

"Troy!" she whispered happily when he came over and crawled into bed with her. "I missed you so much!"

"I wanted to come see you, but nobody would let me." Troy explained sadly. "Did you get the pictures I drew for you?"

"There over there on my nightstand. Mama showed them to me. Thank you."

"Martha wanted to go out swing with me, but I said no."

"Why? You love to swing."

"I do like to swing, but my favorite is to swing with you."

"My favorite is to swing with you too." Gabriella replied before they settled in bed to fall asleep refusing to leave each other's side, wanting to make up for the time they had to spend apart.


	5. Can I Have This Dance?

"Are you sure it's ok to be doing this?" nine year old Taylor asked Gabriella.

Currently, the two of them, as well as Sharpay were in Alberto and Maria's private chambers playing dress up in Maria's gowns. Gabriella was wearing one of her mother's daily gowns. Sharpay was in a kimono dressing gown that had been a gift from the Emperor of Japan. Taylor had decided to dress in one of Maria's formal gowns. Martha had decided that she wanted to play with the boys, lately she had wanted to play with them all the time.

"Of course, I do this all the time." Gabriella replied.

"But these are your mother's clothes; won't she get mad that Sharpay and I are playing in them?" Taylor asked.

Before Gabriella could answer, Maria entered the room. Gabriella giggled while her friends stood frozen at being caught in their Empress' clothes while playing dress up. The two scared girls began to take off the clothes carefully.

"Well, look at this." Maria stated kindly.

"We're sorry, You're Majesty." Sharpay stuttered nervously. "We'll put everything back. Please don't send us away."

"What?" Maria asked as she and Gabriella looked at them.

"Please don't send us away for being bad!" Taylor pleaded.

"Who told you that I send bad children away?" Maria asked comfortingly.

"Grand Duchess Isabelle." Taylor answered "She told us that we were bad if we didn't address her by her title and she would tell you and then we would be sent away."

"I would never send you away. Isabelle should never have said that to you or demand that you call her by her title. She will be punished for that." Maria explained. "As for playing dress up in my clothes, Gabriella does it all the time."

"I told them that, Mama." Gabriella supplied helpfully.

"Now, Sharpay, those shoes do not go with that dressing gown." Maria stated kindly as she made her way to her closet. "These are the slippers that go with it."

"Thank you, You're Highness." Sharpay stated excitedly.

"Now, Taylor, you are missing one key item to complete your gown."

"Shoes?" Taylor asked.

"No." Maria stated pulling a box out of her closet. "Something else."

"What is it?"

"This."

Maria opened the box to reveal her formal tiara that she wore to all of her formal events. The young girls all had wide eyes as she lifted it from the box. The gems sparkled as they caught the light.

"Come here, Taylor." Maria beckoned the girl gently.

"I don't think I should." Taylor stated but still came forward.

"It's alright; my girls always try it on when I'm in the room. Isn't that right, Gabriella?"

"Yes, Mama."

Maria then placed the tiara on top of Taylor's head and led her to the full length mirror. Taylor smiled excitedly at seeing her reflection. Never in her life did think she'd ever get this close to the Empress, let alone allowed to try on her tiara.

"There, now you're all ready for the ball." Maria announced.

"Yay!" Sharpay and Gabriella cheered.

"Maria?" Alberto called coming into the room and then smiling at the girls. "What's all this?"

"We're playing dress up, Papa!" Gabriella announced.

"And Taylor is all ready for the ball tonight." Maria stated.

"Do you know what happens at the ball?" Alberto asked Taylor.

"Dancing." the young girl replied.

"And do you know who starts the dancing?"

"No."

"The hosting royal couple does."

"Oh."

"So, Empress Taylor, would you do me the honor of having this dance with me?" Alberto requested as he bowed.

"Say yes." Maria whispered to the young girl."

"Yes." Taylor agreed.

Alberto then swept Taylor up in to his arms and began to twirl her around the room. Gabriella and Sharpay giggled along with their friend as they watched. Soon, all the girls were dancing along while Maria sat back and watched the scene with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the children's parents are here to take them home." a guard announced to the Emperor.

"Thank you." Alberto told him.

Maria then helped the girls get out of her clothes and put them away. She led them to the entrance of the palace. Sharpay and Taylor ran to their mothers happily. Derby Evans and Margaret McKessie had become close friends with the Maria and Lucille, despite one being an empress.

"Did you behave?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, Mother." Taylor answered as Sharpay nodded.

"Where's your brother?" Derby asked.

"The boys and Martha are on their way in from playing outside." Alberto replied just as the boys and Martha ran into the palace. "I believe they are here."

That evening was another ball. After she was done helping her mother, Gabriella went to play with Troy, under the watchful eye of Natasha. As their chaperone knitted, Troy and Gabriella sat on the floor drawing or putting puzzles together. Natasha smiled as she watched her two charges. Ever since she had discovered them on Christmas morning, sound asleep in Gabriella's bed, she knew that once they were old enough that more guards would have to be placed in front of Gabriella's room to ensure that nothing could happen before the two's wedding night. The atmosphere was broken when the door suddenly was thrown open.

"Natasha, grab Gabriella's white dress, the one she had her portrait taken in." Maria instructed as she picked Gabriella up.

"Hey!" Gabriella cried in surprise. "What's going on?"

"You are going to the ball." Maria told her as she quickly changed Gabriella.

"I do not want to go." Gabriella pouted. "I want to play with Troy."

"I'm sorry, My Love, but King Lorenzo brought his grandson."

"Make Isabelle go, she's older."

"Prince Andres is exactly your age, it's appropriate for you to be there as his hostess."

"But I don't want to go." Gabriella argued.

"Gabriella Montez, you are going." Maria stated. "Troy, you can continue playing here until you have to go to bed."

"Yes, Ma'am." Troy politely agreed, upset that Gabriella had to leave.

Maria then placed Gabriella's tiara on the young girl's head. She then took her daughter by the hand and led her out of the room. Troy ran to the banister and watched as Alberto, Maria, and Gabriella journeyed down the stairs. Gabriella looked up and sadly waved to him.

"Gabriella, this is Prince Andres, King Lorenzo's grandson." Alberto introduced.

"Hello, You're Highness." Gabriella greeted as she curtsied.

"Andres, this is the Grand Duchess Gabriella." Lorenzo explained.

"Hello, You're Highness." Andres greeted bowing.

For the next couple of hours, Gabriella and Andres were paired together for dinner, and even a couple of waltzes. Gabriella was on her best behavior throughout the evening. Andres was another story. He purposely stepped on her feet while they were dancing, pulled her hair when they weren't being watched by his grandparents or her parents. The final straw for Gabriella was when he spilled wine on her dress. She raced to her mother and father in tears as she pointed to the laughing boy explaining that he had spilled wine all over her. Maria and Alberto knew that Gabriella had done her part and was free to go back upstairs and go to bed. Maria held her hand as they went back up the grand staircase together after Gabriella bid goodnight to their honored guests.

"How did you like your first ball?"

"I hated it." Gabriella announced bluntly. "I don't ever want to go to another one ever again."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you will when you get older." Maria told her.

"Can't make me."

"Yes I can, I'm your mother." Maria stated. "The only way you or your siblings won't be able to go is if you're sick or in trouble."

"Then I'll make sure to be in trouble."

"Well, you'll still have to go, that will be your punishment." Maria stated, chuckling at her daughter's angry pout. "Troy will also be at the balls."

"Really?" Gabriella asked, her tone much happier.

"Of course, when you're both old enough."

"Maybe going won't be so bad after all."

Maria chuckled as they came to Gabriella's room. Natasha had been given the rest of the night off. Maria quickly helped Gabriella get out of her stained dress and into her nightgown. Gabriella then scurried into bed. Maria tucked her in.

"Did I get into trouble?" Gabriella asked.

"No, you were excellent." Maria answered kissing her goodnight.

"Night, Mama."

"Goodnight, Gabriella."

Once she was certain her mother was back downstairs, Gabriella threw the covers off and crawled out of bed. She quietly stepped out into the hallway, checking both ways to make sure nobody was going to catch her. She then ran down the hall to the third door on the right and slipped in. She then ran over to the room's bed and crawled onto it. A small groan came from its occupant.

"Troy." Gabriella said shaking him awake. "Troy wake up."

"Gabby! You're back!" Troy said as he sat up. "How was it?"

"Horrible." Gabriella pouted. "I had to dance with Prince Andres."

"You did?" Troy asked, not liking that at all.

"Yeah, he was so mean to me, Troy. He pulled my hair and spilled wine all over my dress."

"But you had to dance with him?"

"Yes, he kept stepping on my feet."

"I'm sorry, but other than him, what was the ball like?"

"It was romantic. Mama and Papa were dancing together. They would sneak kisses when they thought nobody was watching. Your parents were there also. They looked very happy too. Your dad would always kiss your mother's hand, and would also sneak kisses to her."

When she stopped talking, the music from downstairs could be heard through the door. Troy threw his covers off of him and got out of bed. He ran over to the door and opened it so they could hear the music better. Gabriella looked at him, wondering what he was doing. Troy walked back over to her and bowed to her, like he had seen his father do for his mother when he was about to ask her to dance.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked. "I promise that I won't step on your feet on purpose."

"Yes, you may." Gabriella agreed smiling happily at him.

Troy stood back up and held his hand out to her. Gabriella placed her smaller hand in his and he helped her get off the bed. Troy placed his left hand around her waist and held her hand in his other one. Gabriella held the skirt of her white nightgown up, just like she had seen her mother do whenever she danced with her father. Her other hand gently gripped Troy's hand. They began to dance around Troy's bedroom as their parents were doing the same, just in the ballroom. Gabriella smiled up at Troy as they twirled around. Troy looked down at their feet for the first several minutes, to make sure that he did not step on her feet. It wasn't until Gabriella tilted his head up to look up that he became comfortable to dance without looking down.

"Those lessons you have to take are showing." Troy said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said smiling. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"My mom and my sisters. They made me start learning because they said that in the future I'm going to have to go to the balls too." Troy answered.

"My mom said that too."

"Are you going to be there, too?"

"Yes, when I'm older." Gabriella answered as they stopped dancing around.

"So, you will be there with me?"

"Yes."

"Will we have to dance the whole time?"

"No, we have dinner there."

"What about after?"

"No, some people just sit and watch the others dance."

"Oh, and the kissing is just for those who want too, right?"

"Yes."

"Gabriella!" Natasha called as she was passing by to get to her room. "You know you're supposed to be in your room."

"I know." Gabriella answered. "I was just talking to Troy about what the ball was like."

"Well, you need to go to bed now. When I walk by again, I want you to be back in your room." Natasha instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Gabriella agreed as Natasha walked away. "I got to go."

"Ok." Troy said sadly.

The next thing they both knew, Troy pressed his lips against Gabriella's gently and quickly. Both looked at each other with wide eyes before turning away from each other, too surprised and shocked to say anything. Gabriella ran out of the room and back to hers while Troy crawled into bed. Natasha walked by again, and peeked in to see that Gabriella was gone and then closed the door again, not knowing that the two had just taken one huge step into their now changing relationship.


	6. A Changed Relationship

Gabriella and Alexander were on the family's yacht, Faircrest. Maria was making them get portraits done. Their sisters had theirs done earlier that day. Since they were done, they got to go to the small island that they had anchored just off of. The younger two had to wait until they were finished before they could them on the island. Alberto was with the army as the new recruits were being trained, which now included sixteen year old Troy, and their friends, Zeke, Chad and Ryan. Gabriella and Troy wrote each other every day. This was the longest they had ever been apart from each other. Whenever the royal family had to visit another country, the Boltons usually went with them.

"When will Father be back?" Alex asked. "He's been gone for three months."

"He'll be with us tonight." Maria told them, noticing the smile that appeared on Gabriella's face.

"Is Troy coming?" she asked.

"Yes."

Gabriella found it even more difficult to concentrate now that she knew Troy was going to with her that evening. The photographer positioned her on the arm of the chair Alex was sitting in. she was perched on it as if she were riding a horse side saddle. Alex saw up straight in the chair as the photographer took their picture. Alex was the closes to Gabriella out of all of his sisters. Gabriella would comfort him whenever he used to get hurt. She would actually leave her friends and race over to him, often Troy following her. The thirteen year old brother and fifteen year old sister would often help each with their school work.

Isabelle was now about to turn twenty. Many foreign princes were interested in making her their wife but the Duchess was not interested in being so far away from her family. Josephine was seventeen and was soon going to have her Red Cross certification for being a nurse. Elizabeth was eighteen and it looked like she was going to be the first Duchess to get married. She had fallen in love with an officer in the Army, Matthew Sanchez. He was twenty-one and highly decorated already. Their wedding was set for the end of the summer with the whole family set to be in attendance. Elizabeth's parents and siblings were all very happy for the couple. Maria had taken great care in helping Elizabeth plan the wedding.

"Thank you for your time." Maria told the photographer as her two youngest sighed with relief at finally being done.

"It was my pleasure, Your Highness."

Alex and Gabriella thanked the photographer also before they were excused by their mother to go change to go to the island. The two made a break for it as soon as they were out of the room. Gabriella quickly changed into her bathing dress. Once her mother and Alex were ready, they got into a row boat and headed to the small island that belong to the family. Elizabeth and Josephine were splashing around in the water with one of Troy's sisters, Emma. Isabelle and the oldest Bolton child, Mary sat up in the sand, far enough away so they would not get splashed. One of the guards offered to carry Maria to the shore but she merely jumped into the water that was now ankle deep. Gabriella and Alex soon followed their mother's actions.

For most of the afternoon, the group enjoyed being at the beach. William and Madeline, who had been traveling with them, joined them for their picnic dinner. After the guards had made a fire pit, and the family had settled to watch the sunset, the sound of galloping horses filled the air as Alberto, Jack, Troy and Matthew rode towards them. The four got off and rushed to their families. Maria greeted Alberto first before four of their children; Elizabeth was too busy greeting Matthew. Jack and Troy were greeted by Lucille and Mary and Emma. Troy and Gabriella's eyes locked with each other's as she hugged her father tightly. Troy nodded his head over to where the four horses were meaning for her to follow him. Gabriella nodded and did as he instructed. The two hugged each other happily. In the three months they had been apart, Gabriella could feel some of the changes in his body. His shoulders were broader; there were also muscles in his back, arms and torso that were not there when he had left. Troy saw the changes in Gabriella as well. She was growing into a beautiful young woman, not that he did not always think of her as beautiful. Her sixteenth birthday was next year and around that time was when possible suitors began to make themselves known. Troy was going to make sure that he was the only one in her eyes.

"You look good." Gabriella whispered, almost shyly.

"So do you." Troy replied.

"I missed you so much; I had nobody to make me smile when I got bored."

"Well, now you know how I felt when you were sick."

"I was only sick for two weeks; you were gone for three months." Gabriella stated making Troy laugh.

"Well, let me make it up to you." Troy offered.

"How?"

Troy merely got back onto his horse and helped Gabriella get on behind him. The young woman wrapped her arms around his waist as she adjusted her side saddle position. Troy gave the horse a slight kick to get it to start galloping. Their parents watched as they headed off down the beach.

"Should we worry?" Emma asked Elizabeth.

"Let our mothers worry." Elizabeth replied.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Just a little ride down the beach, no harm in that." Troy answered as they slowed down. "So, what all happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing much. Isabelle turned down another suitor. He lived half way across the country and she had no interest in him at all. She wouldn't even meet with him. I have a feeling she is somehow going to start a war between another country and ourselves."

"I don't know about that, everyone seems to like and respect your father to let that be the cause. Anything else?"

"Martha wanted me to ask if you got her letters."

"I did."

"What did you think of them?"

"They mainly talked about herself and how she was so proud of me for being in the Army."

"I'm proud of you."

"It was different from her though. She wants to be the one who I fight for."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I haven't told her anything. Anyways, I already have a girl who I'm picturing fighting for, that is if she'll have me."

"And who would that be?"

"You."

"Me?"

Troy pulled on the reins and the horse stopped. He then jumped down and helped Gabriella down. The two walled while the horse rested for a bit.

"You were all I could think about while I was away." Troy explained. "Ever since we were children, I've always had this connection with you that was different from the other girls I'm friends with."

"I've felt that way with you." Gabriella replied as she sat down in the sand. "My life seemed empty when I couldn't see you every day. All I could think about was getting to see you again."

"When you were sick, all I could think about was trying to make you better. Every single day, I asked your mother if I could see you, my heart breaking each time I was denied." Troy continued. "I was so worried that you were not going to make it."

"I kept asking my mother if I could see you too." Gabriella said. "But like you, I was denied."

"I told my mom that I was going to marry you." Troy announced.

"What?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"I've always wanted to marry you, and now I'm telling you my wish."

"Why are you telling me this now? I turn sixteen a year from now."

"I know, I just thought that I'd get my say in now." Troy explained. "I've been in love with you my whole life, and I was hoping that you felt the same way about me."

"I do." Gabriella whispered. "I love you, too."

Troy smiled happily and leaned down and pressed a gently kiss to Gabriella's lips. This was the first kiss the two shared since that fateful night after Gabriella's first ball. Troy cradled Gabriella's cheek in his hand to deepen the kiss. The two knew that their relationship had changed completely from the one they had when Troy left. No longer were they were just best friends, they were each other's everything.


	7. Royal Wedding

A few months later, Elizabeth's wedding day had finally arrived. Maria and the other three daughters helped the bride get ready for her day. Alberto spent most of the day with his soon to be son-in-law. He was unlike most royal fathers; he wanted his children to marry for love. As of right now, it looked as if two of his daughters had fallen in love with two soldiers in his army. Gabriella sat at her vanity putting her jewelry on. Suddenly, she heard someone knocked on her balcony door. She pulled back her curtain aside and saw Troy standing out in his uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she opened the door.

"Came to see you before the wedding." Troy answered.

"Natasha is going to have a heart attack if she finds us in here without a chaperone." Gabriella stated. "You remember how she was when we were younger?"

"Yes and it was entertaining. I can tell we're going to give her gray hair." Troy stated as he tried to kiss her again.

"We?" Gabriella asked smiling as she pushed him away gently.

"I seem to recall that you were the one who snuck into my room." Troy replied, knowing he got her.

"You're terrible."

"But you still love me."

"Yes, I do." Gabriella agreed. "But you can't stay here, I have to finish getting ready and if you're here, I will get distracted and never be ready in time."

"I think you look perfect just as you are now." Troy stated as he went to sit down on Gabriella's bed.

"You just want to stay in here with me."

"Is that a crime?"

"I'm warning you, Natasha is going to be in here any minute."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Oh really, Officer Bolton." Natasha said as she stood at the door.

Troy instantly stood up from the bed in surprise. Gabriella turned around to look at him from her vanity. She could barely contain her laughter when she was the look of fear on Troy's face as he was caught by their beloved nanny.

"I warned you." Gabriella stated.

"Natasha, I was just…" Troy started to say.

"You were just leaving." Natasha finished. "And may I remind you that you are not too old for me to box your ears, your mother has stated that I may do so if I see you being too big for britches."

"Yes, Natasha." Troy said as he walked to the door. "I will see you at the ceremony, Gabriella."

"Alright." Gabriella agreed smiling at him through the mirror.

An hour later, the bridesmaids began to descent down the grand staircase. Gabriella smiled at Troy as she walked past him. The orchestra began to play a wedding march and father and daughter appeared. Elizabeth's three sisters smiled as they watched her come down the stairs. Elizabeth beamed at Matthew as they drew close to one another.

Twenty minutes later, the newlyweds sealed their union with a kiss. Clapping from their guests filled the air. Matthew and Elizabeth journeyed back up the aisle. Troy and Gabriella were behind them. The royal family along with Matthew's family and the Boltons headed to the palace's grand balcony. Every single citizen of the city was waiting for a glance of the royal family. The bells from the cathedral began to ring signaling the union of Matthew and Elizabeth. Cheers rang from the square as the balcony doors opened. The newlyweds led their families outside. Spectators threw rice and rose petals into the air in celebration. The family waved and basked in the happy occasion. Gabriella and Troy were towards the end of the group. While Gabriella was in her bridesmaid dress, Troy was in his uniform. The medals he had already won displayed proudly on his shirt. Gabriella's arm was tucked into his arm protectively. Anyone looking at the couple knew it was only a matter of time before they got married.

Thirty minutes later, the wedding party and the guests were in the grand ballroom where the reception was being held. The family sat at the head table. Alberto and Maria sat in the center with Elizabeth and Matthew on their right side and Troy and Gabriella at their left side. Troy and Gabriella sat close to one another. It was as if they were the only ones on earth.

After their meal, Matthew and Elizabeth opened the ball portion of the reception. Josephine and Isabelle danced with many potential suitors. Gabriella dance card was filled by only Troy. Alberto and Maria as one daughter danced with her potential fiancé and the other two danced with could be suitors, getting to know them. Alex danced with both his grandmothers and several aunts and female cousins. Guests enjoyed watching the family bask in the happiness of the day's celebrations.

"Which one of our daughters will be married next?" Maria asked her husband. "I'm thinking Isabelle."

"I think you're wrong." Alberto teased.

"And who do you think is going to marry next, Alberto?"

"Gabriella and Troy."

"What?"

"Troy and Gabriella will be the next ones to marry."

Meanwhile, Gabriella twirled in Troy's arms. The two never left each other's side throughout the entire reception. Whenever one needed a break, the other one would join them back at their table for a rest. Every so often, they would sneak kisses to one another when they weren't being watched over by Natasha.

"You look beautiful." Troy said.

"And you look very handsome." Gabriella said smiling at him happily. "I think you must be the most handsome soldier in the army."

"Coming from the most beautiful princess I have ever met."

"Name one other princess, beside my sisters."

"I can't, but I know that you are the only princess for me."

"And you're the only soldier for me." Gabriella whispered as Troy kissed her hand gently.

"I love you." Troy said as he pressed his forehead to Gabriella's gently.

"I love you, too."

Several hours later, the newlyweds were preparing to leave for their honeymoon. Their guests all gathered in the front courtyard where the carriage was waiting for them. Gabriella, Josephine, and Isabelle had gone to help Elizabeth change into her traveling gown.

"I'm so happy for you." Gabriella said to her big sister. "Matthew is such a wonderful man."

"Even more wonderful than your Troy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wouldn't go that far." Gabriella added making them laugh. "But he is perfect for you."

"Thank you, I'm very happy."

"And anyone who lays eyes on you can tell." Isabelle added.

"Are you ready?" Josephine asked.

"Yes, I am." Elizabeth agreed.

"I can't believe you're married." Isabelle said. "Nothing is ever going to be the same."

"Once I get back, you'll see me every day."

"But you'll have a husband to be with." Josephine said sadly.

"I promise, every afternoon tea, it's just us. No husbands or beaus, Gabriella."

"Alright, I promise. No beaus, no matter how wonderful they are." Gabriella agreed.

"Then it's settled." Elizabeth stated. "Well, it's time for me to take my leave."

Outside, Troy felt an arm loop through his. He knew instantly that it was not Gabriella. His suspicions were confirmed when he found Martha next to him.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, was it not?" Martha asked.

"Yes, it was." Troy answered.

"Makes you think about getting married."

"Yes it does, I've already have my sights set on my future bride."

"Really? Anyone I know?"

"Yes, you know her very well. She's beautiful, extremely beautiful, the love of my life and I have been courting her for the past few months."

"What?" Martha asked, her hopes dashing.

For almost since the moment they met, Martha had been in love with Troy Bolton. She had always hoped and thought he felt the same way about her. Anger boiled up inside at the thought of someone else beside her with Troy for life.

"Who is the young lady?" Martha asked.

"Gabriella." Troy answered as Gabriella herself appeared with her sisters on top of the stairs.

Cheers rang out as the newlyweds appeared together as they prepared to take their leave. Elizabeth bid goodbye to her parents and sisters. Matthew bowed to his new in laws before being hugged as well. Alberto and Maria had grown close to their son-in-law. Matthew and Elizabeth took one another's hands and began to make their way to the carriage. Rice showered over the couple by their guests. Elizabeth turned around and tossed her bouquet of flowers. She turned around just in time to see who was the luck lady to catch the flowers. Her smile widened when she saw Gabriella with the flowers in her arms.

That evening, Troy and Gabriella were bidding one another goodnight. Alberto, Maria, Jack and Lucille were enjoying a quiet late meal together. Most of the wedding guests were retiring to bed. But one wedding guest was crying her room. Martha sat in her room crying over Troy loving someone else. She then decided that Gabriella Montez could not and would not have the one thing Martha wanted. She would pay, Martha would see to that.


	8. The First Goodbye

A year and a half had passed. It was once again winter and once again, scarlet fever had made its way into the palace. However, this time it hit Troy and his mother. Gabriella, since she had already had the illness before, was given the task of nursing to Troy back to health while Maria was nursing Lucille. Gabriella walked into Troy's room with a bowl of water. Troy was underneath several blankets shivering from the fever. Gabriella sat down on the chair next to the bed and dipped the cloth into the water. She rang the excessive water and then placed it on Troy's head. Troy mumbled and jumped slightly at the sudden movement of the wet cloth being put on his head.

"Shh…" Gabriella whispered comfortingly as she caressed his cheek with her free hand. "I'm right here, my love."

"How's my mother?" Troy asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but my mother is taking great care of her."

"Is it ok for you to be in here with me?"

"I've already had the fever so I've been given permission to nurse you back to health." Gabriella explained.

"I'm glad. I remember when you were sick; I was so scared that I would never see you again."

"I felt the same way, I kept asking my parents if I could get a visit from you, but each time she told me that it wasn't safe for you to be in the same room with me since I was so sick."

"I was the same way; I wanted so badly to see you. I would wait outside your door to see if I could get a glimpse of you." Troy explained. "I told my mother that I was going to marry you once we were old enough."

"You were only a little boy then." Gabriella said smiling at the thought.

"But I knew that you were the only one for me back then."

"I knew that you were the only one for me once I knew what love was, back when I was six years old."

"When I am well once again, I'm going to ask your father for your hand in marriage, will you accept?"

"Yes." Gabriella whispered as she kissed his forehead gently.

Meanwhile, in the Bolton's room, Maria was tending to Lucille. Lucille was not fairing as well as her son and was becoming weaker each day. The doctors and Maria could not figure what to do. She was not eating, unable to sit up. The doctor had gently broken the news to Jack that he and his children might have to prepare themselves to say goodbye to their matriarch. They hadn't told Troy yet as they wanted him to get better. Maria placed a cool damp cloth on her friend's head.

"How is my son?" Lucille whispered weakly.

"He's getting better; Gabriella is taking really good care of him." Maria stated quietly. "You need to get better; you need to be here when our children get married in a couple of years."

"Troy proposed to Gabriella?"

"No, not yet, but it will be soon though." Maria said. "Within a year or two our children will be married, I am most certain."

"Will you have Jack and my children come to see me." Lucille whispered causing Maria to close her eyes sadly.

"Troy?"

"If he is well enough. I want to say goodbye to all of them."

Maria nodded her head and stood up and walked to the door. She looked back at her best friend and realized that this was going to be the end of the road for Lucille Bolton. As she stepped outside into the hallway, Jack, Mary and Emma stood up hoping to hear good news. The girls broke down when Maria shook her head.

"She knows she doesn't have much time, she wants to see you all." Maria explained to Jack. "I'm going to go see if Troy is well enough to see her one last time."

"Alright." Jack agreed before he and his daughters went to join their mother.

Maria walked down the win to Gabriella's suite. She opened the door and found Troy propped up in bed and Gabriella feeding him some soup. Troy was smiling up at Gabriella as they talked quietly to one another. Maria cleared her throat and the two looked over at her.

"Mom." Gabriella greeted. "Troy's got his appetite back again."

"That's wonderful." Maria stated with no emotion in her voice and that got the attention of both Troy and Gabriella.

"What's the matter?" Gabriella asked her mother nervously.

"Troy, your mother is not doing so well. She wants to see her family; can you make it to her room? I don't think she has much time left." Maria explained sadly.

"I'm coming." Troy announced strongly as he threw the blankets off of him.

Gabriella placed the bowl of soup on the nightstand and helped him get to his feet. She placed one of Troy's arms around her shoulder and helped walk all the way to him mother's room. Jack, Mary and Emma were all gathered around Lucille's bed. The girls were in tears as they looked at their mother. Gabriella carefully helped Troy get over to the bed. Maria pulled a chair up for him and helped Gabriella set him down. Gabriella then draped a blanked over Troy to keep him warm. The Empress and Duchess then stepped out of the room to give the family some privacy. Alberto had sent for a priest to give Maria the Last Rites.

An hour later, the priest came out of the bedroom and shook his head at the royal family. Sobbing from the Bolton daughters could be heard. Gabriella looked in and saw Troy's head resting on the bed next to his mother's hand. Maria began to cry quietly at the loss of her best friend. Alberto held her in his arms to comfort his wife. The four duchesses and the prince watched with tears in their eyes as their friends mourned the loss of their mother and they began to realize that the woman who was a second mother to them all was gone. Gabriella slowly went over to Troy and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I want to go back to bed." Troy whispered.

"Alright." Gabriella agreed as she helped him get to his feet.

Troy took one last look at his mother before he and Gabriella made their way out of the room. Together they walked out to and down the hallway. Gabriella eased Troy back into bed and covered him up with the blankets. Just as she was about to leave, Troy grabbed her hand.

"Please, don't leave." Troy whispered.

"I won't." Gabriella whispered as she sat back down on the bed.

For the rest of the night, Gabriella held Troy as he fell asleep. She thread her fingers through his hair gently to keep him relaxed. Her mother and father came in and checked on them from time to time. During the night, Lucille was quietly taken to the cathedral where she would be until her funeral in a day. She was going to be buried near the royal family's plot.

Troy's fever broke the night before the funeral. He decided that he was going to attend the funeral. Gabriella helped him dress into his uniform and attached all of his medals on this jacket. Troy looked at his reflection in the mirror. Gabriella leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"She was so proud of you." she whispered.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"She could not stop talking about how you were an exceptional officer and she knew you were going to make the rank of general, just like your father."

"Thank you for being at my side." Troy said.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Gabriella said gently. "Are you ready?"

"No, but let's go."

Gabriella took Troy's arm and they walked out of the room. They joined their families in the grand entrance room. Soon, they were all on their way to the cathedral for Lucille Bolton's funeral. Townspeople followed them into the chapel to pay their final respects to the woman who did so much to help them throughout her time there. The royal family and the Boltons sat in the front pew of the chapel. The priest performed the emotional service. Both Jack and Alberto spoke before the service moved to the cemetery for the burial. Both Mary and Emma placed roses on top of the casket before it was lowered to the ground. What no one knew was that the death of Lucille was only the start of events that would eventually bring the end of the Montez monarchy.


End file.
